Do you still love me?
by othhsmfan
Summary: Takes place after Sealed with a Diss.  Claire is heartbroken when Cam and the guys come to OCD and he completely ignores her.  Then one night she is surprised.... ClaireCam ONESHOT!Disclaimer:  I own NONE of the characters!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first clique story, let alone one-shot in general so I'm excited to post this because I'm a ****hugeeee**** Clique fan and I ****loveeee**** Claire and Cam as a couple! I think they are ****definetly**** the cutest and they better get back together! I can't wait until the movies! Also, I can't wait until Breakfast at ****Tiffanys****). My favorite characters are Claire-girl and Cam-guy. My second ****fave**** girl is Massie and I don't really have a favorite guy….. ****but**** I guess if I had to choose then ****Derrington****! So please and review because I will be very happy and keep posting clique stories….possibly ones that aren't one shot! Thanks so much if you do! So if you read the description you know what it's about so enjoy!**

**Do you still love me?**

**It was a rainy day after school and Claire, Alicia, Massie, Dylan and Kristen quickly piled into Massie's car to avoid their hair frizzing and their clothes getting wet.**

"So girls, have any gossip? How did the first day with the guys go"? **Massie asked curiously, ****particulary**** looking at Claire since she knew that she had been trying to track down Cam all day long.**

"Well, let's see…… Josh won't talk to me, I spilt coffee all over my new outfit, causing me to change into this old juicy sweatshirt and my old sevens and it's just been a bad day", ** She said sighing.**

"Oh, sorry Leesh", **she**** said as she quickly turned around to face the rest of the girls.**

"Anyways, have any of you had a good day"?

**"**No," **Kristen**** and Dylan both replied at the same time, causing Massie to attention focus her attention on Claire.**

**Claire was trying to look down for as long as she could without giving into to Massie's interested stare.**

"Kuh-laire, if you're still debating about what you should do about Cam, maybe he just isn't worth your time and you should find a new guy to chase and fall in love with"?

"Ah-greed", ** Alicia added as she tried to smile at Claire.**

"Don't worry Claire, he'll realize how much you mean to him soon enough".

"Thanks", **Claire mumbled under her breath, feeling Cam-****withdrawl**

**As soon as they arrived at the Block estate, Claire went up to her room, quietly shut the door and placed her back-pack on the ground next to her table. She was about to turn on her computer when she saw something inside of an envelope and with a note on top of it.**

_Claire,_

_Cam asked me to give this to you….._

_So I hope it's something good!_

_Todd._

**Claire smiled and quickly ripped open the envelope, hoping for one of Cam's usual letters before their fight and maybe even a bag of sours and gummies.**

_C,_

_I'm really sorry about everything and how I told you not to call me anymore!_

_I miss you and sorry that I've been ignoring you in school…. I hope to see you tomorrow in school._

_But before that, please if you're not busy meet me for dinner at the pizza place at 7. Hope to see you then!_

_Love you,_

_C._

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the gummies and sours…because I know that you were really missing them! __Hahah__ I know __ev__erything__ because I have a 6__th__ sense!_

**Claire was about to get her phone to text Cam with her response so he knew that she would be there when suddenly her phone began to ring signaling a new text ****message as**** her ringtone of **_You are the music in me_ **began to play.**

_"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me"._

**A message appeared on Claire's screen:**

_C,_

_So is everything cool for tonight?_

_See you soon!_

_Still love you!_

_Cam._

**Claire began typing a response:**

_C,_

_Yeah of course I'll be there!_

_And yeah, I did miss you!_

_Love you too!_

_C._

_P.S. Thanks so much for the gummies and sours! Yes you are __definetly__ psychic……__lol__haha_

**Once she had sent the message, she put her phone on her table and quickly began to pick out her outfit without telling Massie a word…she wanted the Pretty Committee and Massie to finally get some gossip about her relationship tomorrow.**

**Around 7, she had told her parents that she was leaving and went to the pizza place. She came back around 10 and went to sleep. Smiling as she was falling asleep, she realized that finally she had the perfect relationship again and no one could come in the way of that….. ****no**_Nikki_ **or anyone like that.**

**After all, Cam had promised it would be only her and **_no-one _**else**

**A/N: Ok, that's the end! If you like it, please review! Not too much constructive ****cristism**** though unless you really find the need for it****lol****! Thanks for reading and hope you continue reading my other Clique or any other stories that I write.**


End file.
